When You Have A Child
by RebaForever15
Summary: The sequel to Avec l'amour de Paris. The daily lives of James, M, Ava and of course the others. Enjoy my lovlies xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, at long last the sequel to Avec l'amour de Paris. Prosper-the-VXIII, Liz1967, GreenVelvetCurtains and StellaAccantoAlSole – enjoy my avid followers xxx**

**When You Have A Child**

**James Bond/M**

**Chapter 1**

James rolled over in bed when he heard the soft singing coming from the baby monitor beside the bed. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was just after 7am, he got out of bed and walked to the nursery. The door was open and he smiled to himself when he saw M holding their Daughter. His mind drifted back to 3 weeks earlier when M had gone into labour and the chaos that followed, all he could think about was how lucky they had all been to make it to the Hospital safely. He walked up beside her and place an arm around her shoulder.

"She slept right through this time." M smiled up at him.

"She's an angel, you look like you slept well too."

"I did, best nights sleep I've had in a while."

"Do you want some breakfast."

"Mmmm, I'll be down in a minute. I'll just feed her first."

"Okay, don't be long." He said, kissing her.

Sammy was in the kitchen making breakfast when Q walked in carrying 3 laptops.

"Q, what the hell."

"Oh these, they need repaired. I brought them home to do them last night but I got a little distracted." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Was worth it though, wasn't it."

"It was, anyway it's been a bit quiet at work so I may aswell get these done."

"Well rememeber I have a dress fitting today with Eve."

"Do I get to see it."

"Like hell you do, not before the wedding."

"Do you really believe in all that superstitious clap trap."

"Yes I do, you wanna make something of it."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good, now are you having breakfast or what."

"This gonna become a thing in the mornings, you bossing me around." He asked.

"Hey, if you've changed your mind about marrying me then…"

Q walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms and planted a firm but loving kiss on her lips.

"As if I'd ever change my mind about marrying you."

James was just putting some scrambled eggs on the plates when M entered the kitchen.

"Right on time, Ava okay."

"Sound asleep."

"Sit down, breakfast is ready."

"You're becoming very good in the kitchen."

"I know, I surprised even myself. So you all set for today."

"What's today."

"Aren't you supposed to be going to a dress fitting with Eve and Sammy."

"Oh my god I completely forgot, but Ava."

"Well I'm here and I am her Father, I am capable you know."

"Oh love I know you are. There is something you'll have to do today."

"Name it."

"You need to take her to Abbey today to get weighed."

"Oh, okay fine."

"Now you take her in the Mazda, if I find out that you drove our Daughter across London in your Aston Martin, I will string you up."

"Is that a promise." He smirked.

"James, I'm serious."

"What do you think I am. I love Ava and you more than anything in the world and I would never endanger your lives."

"I'm sorry, I'm being over-protective again, aren't I."

"You're entitled to be. Listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, what's that then."

"We've been together now for just over a year."

"I know, I can't quite believe it."

"I know and I'm still calling you M."

"Oh, I see."

"Look, I understand that at work you're M but here in the privacy of our own home. I could understand in the beginning, not wanting me to call you by your real name. Not knowing how things would turn out between us but I'm not going anywhere and we do still plan on getting married don't we?"

"Oh of course, I've just been so used to being called M or Mum that I've never needed my real name."

"Well you do now, because I'm sick of calling you M. So, with your permission can I please call you Emma at home."

"You may." She smiled, kissing him.

"Good, I love you….Emma."

"I love you too darling." She smiled.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone so far for all the lovely reviews. Glad you're enjoying the sequel xxx**

**Chapter 2**

M had just come out of the shower when James walked through holding their Daughter. She smiled at the sight before her, it still felt strange seeing James with a child, hell even herself at this age but she was happy.

"She decided she'd slept enough I think." James smiled.

"Oh darling, you wanted to join the grown-ups." M smiled, grazing Ava's cheek with her finger.

"You nearly ready to go." He asked.

"Nearly, just need to decide what to wear."

"Well, how about that one."

James pointed at one of M's summer dresses, a pale pink just above the knee in length.

"Oh James I very much doubt that will fit me."

"What are you talking about, you didn't put that much weight on during your pregnancy. To be honest, whatever you wear you'll still look beautiful."

"James, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were buttering me up for something."

"Can't a guy just give the woman he loves a compliment without suspicion falling upon him."

"Oh love I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Emma, I'm only joking. Go and try the dress on, I'll bet it still fits."

M leaned up and kissed him, then Ava before going back into the bathroom to put on her dress. Since having Ava, she'd been a little paranoid about how she looked naked, no matter how many times James insisted she looked beautiful, she thought he was just being kind. He sat down on the edge of the bed cradling Ava, as she made soft gurgling noises at him.

"You've no idea how lucky you are kid, you've got the best Mother in the world."

Ava looked up at him, a small smile playing on the face as she grabbed hold of finger. He looked up when M came out of the bathroom, wearing the dress he's picked out.

"It still fits." She smiled.

"I told you it would, you look amazing." He smiled.

"You think."

"Emma, stop it."

"What."

"You're paranoid about your weight and I keep telling you that you're fine."

"I know, it's just I don't feel it. I feel frumpy…I know it's because I've just had Ava and I know it will pass. I felt the same way when I had Paul and Joanna, it's just not a nice feeling. I'm sorry."

"Come here." He smiled.

She walked over to him as he put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Her arm went around his waist as she leaned up to kiss Ava on the forehead.

"She's so perfect James, I still can't believe we did it."

"You did it, you certainly went through enough hell to have her."

"I'd do it all again for us, you know that."

"I know but I never want to see you in that much pain ever again. We nearly lost you and I'm not taking anymore chances like that. I love you too much." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

M smiled before looking at her watch and releasing herself from James grasp.

"Oh god, I should get going. Now, you'll be okay taking Ava to Abbey…yes."

"Emma, seriously."

"I know, I'm sorry. This is the first time I've left her."

"We'll be fine, you go and have a good day with Eve and Sammy."

"What would I do without you James."

"I do often wonder that myself." He grinned.

"Cheeky…alright, I'll see you both later."

She kissed them both before walking out the door, leaving James holding the baby as it were.

"Right come on you, we better get you ready for Abbey." He smiled.

He took Ava back to the nursery and placed her on the changing table. He got a nappy from the pack beside the cot and got it ready. He removed the one she was wearing and grimaced at the sight.

"I knew I should have let your Mother do this before she left." He groaned.

He disposed of the dirty nappy before placing the new one on her. Each time he tried to attach the sides, they kept coming undone. James was starting to get a little flustered after the third attempt and by the fourth, he finally got it.

"Yeeeesss, you see…I knew I'd get it eventually. Definitely more comfortable with a gun." He joked.

He grabbed a small playsuit from the drawers in the corner and began dressing his Daughter. She kept wriggling about which was making it difficult for him to get the playsuit on.

"Sweetheart come on, please just sit still so that I can get this on. Be good for Daddy."

She watched him as he spoke to her, trying to catch his fingers in her small hand. He finally managed to get the playsuit on and lifted her up to check his work.

"Well, not a bad job….even if I do say so myself." He smiled.

He carried her downstairs to the sitting-room and got the carry cot from the corner and placed her inside, strapping her in. She cried for a good 5 minutes before she eventually calmed down. He carried her out to the Mazda and got her strapped in the back seat. He got in the driver's side and began their journey to Abbey. He got there for their appointment a few minutes late but Abbey had waited for them. When James finally walked in, Abbey was waiting in reception for him.

"Abbey hi, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare."

"Not to worry, you're here now. Come on through."

James followed her through to her office with Ava and closed the door behind them.

"So James, how's things going."

"Yeah, they're good. Ava'a started sleeping right through the night now, which we're glad off."

"Good and how's Emma."

"She's okay, I guess."

Abbey could sense the change in James tone and could see the concern in his eyes.

"What is it James."

"She's just, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, she's happy enough. It's just she's having this issue with me seeing her naked, she keeps telling me she looks and feels frumpy."

"I see."

"She's not though, she's still the same woman she was when I fell in love with her. Today for instance, she got dressed in the bathroom just so that I wouldn't see her."

"James, a lot of women feel insecure after having a baby. Carrying a child changes your body, quite a lot sometimes. Some women bounce back right away and others, well they take a little longer."

"I know that, I've told her I love her for her, not how she looks. I'm not naïve, I know her body changed a lot during her pregnancy but I love her all the more for it."

"You're a very understanding man James….look, just ravish her, spoil her, romance her. Just let her know that to you, she'd still the same old Emma, stretch marks or no stretch marks."

"Thanks Abbey, you've been more than understanding with us through all of this."

"It's what I'm here for. Now, shall we get this one weighed."

"Sure."

Abbey walked around and took Ava from James. She began to cry but calmed down as Abbey spoke soothing words to her as she rocked her steadily. She placed Ava on the scales and weighed her.

"She's doing very well James, she's put on a pound already."

"Really, wow…welll she does eat like a horse."

"Is Emma still breastfeeding."

"Yeah, she is."

"Good, well everything seems fine. She appears to be a very happy and healthy baby."

"Thank god, that will keep Emma happy."

"James, if Emma wants to talk then tell her to call me anytime. I'm always here."

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for us. If you hadn't been there at the end, they might not have made it."

"I'll admit going away for a holiday at that late stage wasn't one of your best ideas but I do understand why you both wanted to get away. Anyway, it's all over now and Emma and Ava are fine."

"Thanks Abbey."

"No problem and remember, I'm at the other end of a phone if she wants to talk. I can always come by the house."

"I'll let her know."

"I'll see you in a month."

"Bye Abbey."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eve, Sammy and M had been in the wedding dress shop for over an hour as Sammy tried on her wedding dress and Eve and M had tried on their dresses. Eve was Bridesmaid and M was Maid of Honour. Sammy had selected a deep purple for the pair and the dress was long with a plunging neck line. M stood in front of the long mirror looking at her reflection, Sammy walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"M, you look beautiful."

"Do I." She asked, sounding unsure.

"Hell yeah, I tell you what….if I look as good as you after I've had a baby then I'll be happy."

"I don't feel beautiful."

"Hey, what's up." She asked, turning M around to face her.

"Just ignore me, I'm just being a silly old woman."

"Not you're not, what's wrong."

M remained silent, unable to look Sammy in the eyes.

"M come on, talk to me. We are friends, aren't we."

"Of course we are love. It's just that…"

"Just that what? Look, I don't like seeing you down and I care about you. You're more of a Mother towards me than my real Mum and I'm worried about you."

"I don't know, it's just after having Ava…I just feel so bloody unattractive."

"You're kidding right…M you're gorgeous, that dress is amazing on you and James will be drooling when he sees you in it."

"I told you I was just being silly. I know it's just because I've had Ava and I know it will pass."

"Come on, why don't we go and get some lunch huh. I'm starved." She smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Sammy smiled at her before bringing her into a hug.

James managed to get back home just in time for Ava to throw up all over him. He got in and placed her in her crib by the window, while he rushed up and changed his shirt. When he came back down he went through to the kitchen to grab one of the bottles M had left for him. He came back through and was about to pick her up when the door went. He answered it to find Q standing in front of him.

"Q, this is a surprise."

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Of course not, come on in." He smiled.

Q followed him in as James went and picked up Ava. He walked back over to Q and placed Ava in his arms.

"Bond, what are doing."

"What does it look like."

"I'm really not that great with babies."

"Well you'd better get used to it then, it'll be your turn soon." He smirked.

"Steady, we're not married yet."

Q sat down as James past him Ava's bottle and he began to feed her.

"So, what brings you by then Q."

"Just thought I'd pop by, see how things are going."

"Yeah, no bad."

"How's M."

"She's good."

Q noticed the uncertainty in James voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, she's just feeling unattractive right now. Abbey says it's normal."

"Well I wouldn't argue with that woman."

"Abbey's okay, she had good reason to be mad that night."

"Mad, she was pissed."

"She says I should romance M, let her know I still find her attractive."

"Then do it."

"Kind of hard when we have Ava….hey you could take her for the evening."

"Huh, what…oh Bond I don't think…."

"Oh come on, please. I'd ask Joanna but she's busy with Mary and Ethan right now. Come on Q, do a mate a favour. Good practice for you and Sammy." He winked.

"Oh god alright, when."

"Tonight."

"Tonight, it's a bit short notice."

"Q please."

"Fine, Sammy and I will come by around 7pm."

"Thanks Q."

"Well, if I'm baby-sitting tonight then I better escape for a bit."

Q got up and handed Ava back to James, causing a little squeal from her.

"See Q. she likes you already."

"We'll see you at 7am."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M arrived home just before 5pm and dropped her bags in the hallway before walking through to the sitting room to see James lying with his eyes closed, cradling Ava. She moved closer and took a seat beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. His eyes opened when he got the faint scent of her perfume beside him. He turned around and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, how did it go today." He asked.

"Oh alright, just glad to be home. I missed you both." She smiled, stroking Ava's face with her finger.

"Listen, how would you feel about you and I spending some quality time together tonight, alone."

"Sounds lovely but I really can't see that happening, can you."

"What if I told you that Q and Sammy have offered to babysit."

"Really, Sammy never said."

"Well she probably won't know until she gets home."

"We can't dump Ava on them just like that."

"Q offered."

"It would be nice to have the place to ourselves for the night."

"So are you up for it, I know you might be tired after today."

"No, I'd love too."

Ava began crying as her small blue eyes looked up at James and M.

"I think someone needs changing." James smiled.

"Here, let me."

"You sure."

"Of course I am. I haven't seen this beautiful face all day. Come on darling, let's get you changed."

M gave James a kiss before taking Ava upstairs. James pulled out his mobile and dialled Q's number.

"Look Bond, I already said yes."

"Yeah, yeah I know but I need another favour."

"Oh what now."

"Q what is it." Sammy asked.

"It's Bond wanting another favour."

Sammy grabbed the phone from Q and started talking to James.

"James, what do you need." She asked.

"Did Q ask you about babysitting tonight."

"Yeah and it's more than okay. It'll be good practice."

"That's what I told him. I was wondering if you fancied taking her for a little longer."

"How do you mean."

"Over night."

"Really, you trust us for that long."

"Of course we do and I think it would be good to have some time alone."

"How is she, M I mean. She was pretty quiet today, she seemed a bit depressed."

"I had a word with Abbey, our Doctor and she said it was perfectly normal for M to be feeling like this. I thought some alone time, maybe romance her a bit…it might help her."

"Well then we're happy to look after Ava over night."

"OVER NIGHT." Q piped up.

"Be quiet Q…. James we'll be by just after 7pm okay."

"Thanks Sammy, I owe you."

James hung up and went to pour a drink for himself and M. He looked up to see her coming down the stairs.

"Everything okay." He asked.

"She's fast asleep, you must have tired her out." She smiled.

"She's a lively little thing, didn't cry once when Abbey was weighing her."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Yeah good, she's put on a pound already."

"Oh James that's wonderful." M smiled.

James moved closer to M and brought her in for a kiss before handing her a glass of Scotch.

"James, I'm not drinking right now, remember."

"Hell sorry, I forgot. Listen Q and Sammy have offered to take Ava overnight, give you and I some time alone."

"I see." She replied, quietly.

"What is it."

"Nothing."

"Emma, it's me….come on what."

"It's just you know how I'm feeling about how I look at the moment and you want sex."

"I'm not demanding it, I just thought it would be nice that's all. Hey, if you're not ready it's fine, we won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Make me feel awful, why don't you."

"Emma…"

"Is that all tonight's about for you."

"What."

"Is it, is this about spending some quality time together or is this about you wanting to get laid." She asked, getting angry.

James put down his glass and put both his hands on her upper arms forcing her to look at him.

"I can't believe you just asked me that. I love you, you daft cow. If sex happens then it happens…if not then fine. Tonight is about you and making you feel better."

"I'm not ill James."

"No but you're depressed, paranoid about how you look naked and I don't know how many times I need to tell you that you look bloody amazing. I am well aware that Ava's changed you but I love you no matter how you look because as far as I'm concerned…you're beautiful no matter what."

M stood facing him with tears threatening in her eyes. She began to feel very foolish for her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry." She said, crying.

"Emma, come here."

He pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly as she cried her tears away.

Sammy was just grabbing her coat from the rack as Q came walking down the stairs.

"Q, come on hunni…we'll be late."

"I can't believe you agreed to an all nighter, what were you thinking."

"Oh stop complaining, will you. We're doing this for M okay, she's feeling very down at the minute and she needs cheering up and that's James job. He can't do much with Ava crying all night long."

"She cries all night long." He gasped.

"Of course she doesn't, I exaggerate. You do want children, don't you."

"Well yeah, sure I do."

"You're not just saying yes because I want them because if you are then we really need to sit down and talk things out."

"I do want children with you, I swear. I just didn't think we'd be getting practice so soon."

"A good a time as any. She needs space Q, it can't be easy for her, raising a child at her age and the trouble she went through having her."

"Yeah don't remind me. I'm just being a prat, ignore me. Come on, we better not be late."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James sat rocking Ava back and forth as she gurgled up at him. He looked down at her and still had to pinch himself, being a Father was never something he never thought he'd be but he was glad it had happened. M came down the stairs in a pair of black trousers and a red blouse with matching red shoes. He watched her as she went into the kitchen and came back through with the baby bag and watched as she placed bottles of milk into it.

"Right, I've done enough to last until tomorrow afternoon." She smiled, as she took a seat beside her family.

"You feeling any better now, if you really don't want to go out then it's really okay."

She noted the concern in James voice as she looked at him. She leaned in a gave him a gentle kiss.

"Look, I'm sorry about my little outburst earlier. I know you're just trying to help, I need to get a grip."

"Emma, I didn't mean…"

"No, I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just need to move past this and tonight sounds lovely. It will just feel strange not having Ava around, that's all."

"We can go and collect her after dinner if that's what you really want."

"No, we need this tonight…time together and I do want to be with you, I shouldn't have said what I did earlier."

"I love you so much, you know that. You a naturally beautiful, having Ava hasn't changed that."

"This is why I love you, you always make me feel so special."

"You are."

"Give her to me, I need some hugs before she goes."

James gently handed Ava over to M and went to get the pushchair from the closet. M rocked Ava as sang softly too her, Ava watched her Mother and M was sure she saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Do you like that my darling girl. Are you going to be a good girl for Q and Sammy tonight."

Ava looked up at M and made soft gurgling noises and she reached up and grabbed M's finger. M gently stroked her Daughter's face and felt tears in her eyes. As big a risk as it was to have Ava, M was glad she did because she wouldn't have missed any of this for the world. The doorbell rang as James went over to answer it. M looked up to see Q and Sammy walking in.

"Hello you two." She smiled.

"Hi M." Sammy smiled.

"Ma'am."

"Hello Q, listen you two…thank you so much for taking her for the night. You have no idea what this means to us."

"M, we're happy to do it…aren't we Q."

"Of course we are."

M watched him and could tell he had been cohearsed into it but if he was getting married to Sammy then he might aswell learn that he'll never get his own way ever again. Sammy took Ava from M and placed her gently into the pushchair as Q took the overnight bag from James.

"Now I've given you enough milk for her to last until tomorrow afternoon and plenty of nappies and a few clothes just in case." M smiled.

"Wow, you've really prepared." Q said.

"Wait until you have a child Q, you'll be preparing too." She joked.

James took the pushchair and helped Q to the car with Ava. Sammy turned to M before she left.

"Ma'am, have a wonderful time tonight and remember, make the most of it."

"I'll try…"

"M, he loves you for you. Having Ava really hasn't changed you as much as you think..you're still hot."

"Sammy, go on, go…"

"Have a great night."

Sammy hugged her before she rushed out after Q. M watched James walk back up the steps and into her arms.

"I really hope Q survives this." She said.

"Well he has to get the practice in before it's their turn, doesn't he." James laughed.

"James."

"Mmmm."

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Choosing me, giving me Ava. For everything."

"You're getting sentimental again, come on…grab your coat." He smiled, kissing her.

She got her coat and they drove to the restaurant. They were seated at their table immediately and they ordered a bottle of nonalcoholic wine.

"It's nice, how did you manage to get a reservation so quickly."

"I'm James Bond."

"Ohhh, enough said then."

"You okay."

"Will you stop worrying, I'm fine. I'll admit I was a bit anxious when I had to let go of Ava but…I'm fine now, besides I know she's in safe hands."

"Well, Sammy's anyway."

"True."

"Listen, I know this is probably the last thing you want to discuss but….the wedding."

"The wedding, my god…I almost forgot all about that, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We've had a lot to deal with, you do still want to, don't you."

"Oh James, what do you think…more than anything."

"If we got married now it would kind of be over shadowed with Sammy and Q's so I was thinking that perhaps we wait."

"Wait…for how long."

"How about we get married on Ava's first birthday…a day we'll never forget."

"James that sounds wonderful."

"Really, you're not just saying that."

"No I'm not, it gives us plenty of time and that way we can get it organised properly."

"So it's settled."

"I guess so." She smiled.

"Too us." He smiled.

"Too us." She said, returning the gesture.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After dinner James took M to a small bar uptown, when they arrived the music was playing softly in the background. James ordered 2 sparkling waters for them and then proceeded to guide M onto the dance floor. They began moving slowly, James hand firmly around her waist as she leaned into him, her head laying on his chest as they moved to the sound of Frank Sinatra and Barbra Streisand singing I've Got a Crush On You.

"James."

"Mmmm."

"Thank you."

He looked down at her as she lifted her head to kiss him. His lips pressed gently to hers as they continued to dance to the music.

"You don't have to thank me, you deserve some pampering after what you've been through. I love you so much Emma."

"I love you too dear boy."

He pulled her back into him as they danced long after the music stopped.

"SAMMMMY."

Sammy came rushing through to the kitchen to find out what Q was panicking about, to find him holding Ava out at arms length as the child squealed in his arms.

"What is it."

"I think she needs changed, she's screaming and she won't stop."

"Well change her then."

"I don't know how."

"Oh for god sake, give her to me."

Q quickly handed Ava over and Sammy took Ava through to their room and placed a towel on the bed and lay Ava down in front of her. She quickly removed the child's clothes and pulled back the nappy, she looked over her shoulder to see Q grimacing.

"What were you expecting Q, a clean one."

"How can one child make such a mess."

"Will you pass me another nappy from the bag please."

"Where."

"Over there, on the floor."

Q spotted the bag and rushed to get her a clean nappy and quickly handed it to her. He watched her as she cleaned up Ava and placed the clean nappy on her with out any fuss.

"You make that look so easy."

"That's because it is Q, it's not rocket science. You know, you'll have to at lease change one before we hand her back to M and James. If you think I'm gonna be the only one changing our own child when it happens then you can think again."

"I'll give it a go later, I promise."

"Go and heat up one of the bottles in the fridge please."

Q left and did as instructed as Sammy finished dressing Ava and holding her close to her chest.

"What's he like Ava huh, typical man. Just aswell your Daddy's not like that. You're one lucky kid." She smiled, kissing the top of Ava's head.

James drove back to the house and arrived just after 11pm. When they got inside he helped M to remove her coat and then went to make up a fire. She sat down and watched him hard at work. When he's finished, he turned around to see her watching him closely. He moved over to her on his knees and leaned up to kiss her, she leaned down to kiss him back and found herself being brought down onto the floor beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"James…"

"Mmmm."

"Shouldn't we go upstairs."

"Why, there's nobody here to disturb us is there, besides…making love to you in front of a warm lit fire, what better way is there."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do and I deserve you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, I don't see a woman in the late sixties when I look at you…I just see the love of my life."

She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks as he told her of his love for her. He wiped the tears away with his thumb as she pulled him back into her, she could feel herself being brought right down, James hovering over her as he leaned down to place soft feather kisses all over her.

"We don't have too, if you really don't want to." He spoke softly.

"No, I'm sure. Make love to me James." She whispered.

Sammy was sitting up in bed reading when Q eventually came through, looking exhausted.

"You okay babe." She asked.

"She finally stopped crying, I've never met a kid that cries so much."

"Maybe she just misses M."

Q climbed into bed beside Sammy and she noticed the confused look on his face. She closed her book and sat it down on the night stand before turning to him and kissing him.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"What posessed her to do it."

"Huh, who to do what?"

"M…that kid's hard work. What in the world made her want to go through all of this again at her age. It's tough enough at our age but M…."

"She loves James and he loves her more than anything, they wanted to have a child together. A sentiment of their love for one another."

"But all that pain she was in that night when we found her, didn't it put you off."

"No way, I won't pretend it won't be easy but isn't it worth it."

Q remained silent, not really knowing how to respond. Sammy turned over and tried to go to sleep and began to wonder if being with Q was going to work…for either of them.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Q woke up to the sound of Ava crying yet again. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it had just gone 8am. He'd managed exactly 4 hours sleep since the last interruption. He looked to Sammy who was in a deep sleep so he decided to get up and see what she was crying about this time. He walked into the spare room and bent over her, she was red faced and it made him feel a little guilty for being the way he had the day before. He picked her up and began walking around the room, speaking soothing words to her and she cried onto his chest. He looked up to see Sammy standing in the doorway watching him.

"I thought you were sleeping." He whispered.

"The crying woke me, what's up with her."

"I don't know, she doesn't need changing, she doesn't have a temperature or anything."

Sammy moved closer and gently opened Ava's mouth a little and smiled to herself.

"Aww poor kid, she's teething. No wonder she's crying."

"What do we do."

"I'll nip out and buy some teething gel but in the meantime, go and get me some brandy."

"I don't know if I have any."

"Well go and check."

Q handed Ava to Sammy as he rushed through to the kitchen and raided his cupboards. He found a small amount of brandy left, which he figured he must have bought for christmas the year before. He checked the date which seemed fine and took the bottle back through to Sammy.

"What's the brandy for." Q asked.

"I thought she could use a drink."

"Huh."

"I'm kidding, geez. You put the brandy just around the gums, it's meant to help and it will do until I get the gel."

"Is it safe to give her."

"We're not drowning her in it, it's just a small layer."

Q watched as she placed Ava down and applied a small amount of the brandy to Ava's gums. Once she'd finished, she placed Ava back into her baby basket and sat down on the bed beside Q.

"You okay Q."

"Sure…Sammy I'm sorry."

"What for."

"Last night, I acted like a complete jerk. I'm just not used to this whole baby thing."

"I need to know right now if you want children because if you don't then we need to have a serious talk. I'm having kids one way or another, whether it's with you or someone else..it will happen. I don't want to force you into something you don't want."

"Sammy I do, I really do. I guess it just takes a lot or patience and practice and hey, if M can manage it then I sure as hell can." He smiled.

"Oh Q, I love you so much."

"I love you too darling." He smiled, as he kissed her.

M's eyes opened, feeling the strong-arm around her waist holding her close. She gently turned around to see James staring at her.

"How long have you been awake." She smiled.

"Long enough."

She sat up and made a small groan as she did so.

"We really shouldn't have slept here all nice, the floor isn't exactly the greatest of places." She laughed.

"It was worth it though." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"I'm glad we went ahead with the date last night. I'll admit I was a little apprehensive leaving Ava with Sammy and Q but I'm very glad we did."

"We really need to make time for more nights like that."

"I agree, I have missed Ava though."

"You know what…so have I. Shall we go shower and change then go pick her up."

"Yes please." She smiled.

They quickly showered and headed over to Sammy and Q's flat. When they arrived, Sammy was just walking up to the steps when she saw them approaching.

"Ma'am, we weren't expecting you so early." Sammy smiled.

"Morning Sammy, I know we're a little early but what can I say…we missed our Daughter."

"Come on inside."

They followed her in to find Q sitting with Ava on his knee. M couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched him.

"Morning Ma'am."

"Morning Q, how's she been." She asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh she's been no trouble at all, right Sammy."

"Right."

M took Ava from Q's grasp and brought her closer to her as her Daughter made small laughing noises."

"Ma'am it would seem that Ava's began teething, I bought some teething gel for her." Sammy said, handing it to James.

"Thank you Sammy."

"So James, good night was it." She asked.

"It really was, we can't thank you and Q enough for looking after Ava for us. It was just what we needed."

"Anytime you need us, we're here."

"Thanks Sammy."

"James, we should probably get Ava home." M smiled.

"Okay, let's go then."

Q said goodbye to Ava as he watched them leave and brought Sammy into his arms as she closed the door behind them.

"Well, now we have some time to ourselves, how about we head upstairs for a bit."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, I want to make up for my attitude last night."

"Well then lead the way."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A massive thank you to ForeverMBond and SmileyFace. Fabulous reviews and SmileyFace I can't believe you read Avec l'amour de Paris in 4 hours, way to go girl :)**

**Chapter 8**

James came down the stairs after placing Ava in her crib to find M finishing off a phone call. He came up behind her, drawing her closer to him.

"Yes darling, of course….absolutely, we don't mind at all. It's been too long, alright we'll see her on Saturday, bye darling."

M hung up the phone and leaned to her side as James placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. She turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him.

"Who was that on the phone." He asked.

"Joanna."

"Did they have a good trip."

"They did, apparently Ethan wanted to stay."

"I guess London isn't Disneyland."

"Mmmm, Mary on the other hand couldn't wait to get back."

"Really, I thought all little Girls loved Disneyland and Princesses."

"Well apparently she loves her Grandmother more."

"Oh yeah."

"She kept asking Joanna when they were going home because she was desperate to see her Gran and Ava."

"What, no James."

"Well of course she wants to see you too, who wouldn't miss such a beautiful face." She smiled.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Is Ava sleeping."

"Yeah, flaked out. You fancy something to eat."

"Oh yes please, I can make it."

"No you don't, you sit and I'll get it." He said, kissing her before walking through to the kitchen.

Eve arrived in the office with some sandwiches and knocked a few times on Bill's door before entering.

"Hey, thought you could use some lunch." She smiled, walking up to him.

"Eve you're a god send."

"How was your meeting with Mallory."

"Not too bad, he just wanted a quick update on how things were going without M around."

"It's been so quiet without her, hasn't it."

"Too quiet, I sort of miss her yelling at us and her quick-witted remarks."

"Yeah me too, still…it gives you a chance to show Mallory and the others that you can be someone other than M's right hand man."

"It had been good, I won't deny that but I could never do this job full-time like she can."

"You know she won't be able to carry on forever Bill, sooner or later she's going to find that juggling MI6 and Ava will be too much and something will have to give."

"I don't think this place would be the same without her, if I'm honest I don't think I could work here without her."

"She doesn't realise how much she's needed, does she."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, so when she's finally ready to return, we help her out with anything she needs." Eve asked.

"Absolutely, we keep her around for as long as possible."

"We should throw her a party."

"Huh, why."

"Well after all she's been through, doesn't she deserve it."

"I guess so."

"How about you and I go for a drink tonight and we can discuss it."

"Sure, will I get Q and Sammy in on this."

"Oh…"

"What."

"Well I mean, sure they can help with the party but I was sort of thinking that maybe tonight could just be you and I."

"Oh I see, you mean as in a date?"

"I guess so, you can say no if you like….I'd understand."

"No, it sounds good."

"Right well, we'll go when we finish here."

"I'll see you then."

He gave a small smile to himself as he watched Eve leave his office.

James and M were sitting eating lunch when they heard a knock at the door. James got up to answer it and M looked up in surprise to see Harry Pearce standing in her sitting room.

"Harry."

"Hello M, how are you."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. James appeared behind them, making his presence known.

"So Mr Pearce, what can we do for you." James asked.

"Yes, I must say Harry….you're the last person I expected to see." M replied.

"We need your help." Harry said, bluntly.

Harry took a seat and M and James sat on the sofa opposite him, confusion evident on both their faces.

"Is this to do with Connie again." James asked.

"Not directly."

"What's happened." M asked.

"Someone tried to blow up the grid today."

"My god, was anyone hurt."

"One of my agents were killed in the explosion."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry….anyone we know?" She asked.

"Jo Portman."

"The young Girl, my apologies."

"Thank you M."

"So do you have any idea who is behind the explosion." James asked.

"In really have no idea."

"You don't think this is about Connie." M asked.

"Not this time, which I suppose we should be thankful for. I think this is aimed at all of us."

"So it could be someone you sent to prison or…."

"Or someone we fired."

"You really have no idea who it could be." James asked.

"We have enemies everywhere but then I'm sure MI6 know all about that too."

"Quite, so you want us to investigate."

"I want a joint investigation, I think this will go a lot quicker if we joined forces."

"Harry, a lot has changed since the business with Connie James."

"You are still Head of MI6 aren't you."

"I am but….at the moment I'm on leave, in fact both James and myself are."

"Oh I see, am I allowed to ask why."

"Well as a matter of fact I'm on maternity leave at the moment."

"You're pregnant." Harry asked, shocked.

"Well I was, I gave birth to my Daughter Ava about a month ago."

"Congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks Harry." James smiled.

"This is really important to you, isn't it." M stated.

"This is big M, someone has it in for MI5, more importantly our team. Your teams the only one I trust to help with this."

"Well of course we'll help you, it goes without question."

"M, we need to talk about this. No offense Harry but M had just had the baby."

"I understand, look I'll leave you to it. You have my number, call me when you've made a decision."

"We'll talk soon Harry." M smiled, as James saw him to the door.

To Be Continued…

**Okay, so yeah I'm bringing the Spooks gang back. What can I say…I like doing crossovers and I'm sure Prosper will be happy I'm bringing Mary back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Smileyface I think I've done it. I've finally managed the spacing...yaaaaay and I'm working on the question marks :)**

**Chapter 9**

…...

M looked up when James came back through to the sitting room. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"James…"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

"You know damn well what, telling Harry Pearce that you'd take on this case."

"James, he clearly needs our help."

"He needs MI6, their resources…not us."

"Yes us, I know things have changed but we are still the heart and soul of MI6."

"We have Ava now, what if something were to happen to one of us."

"There is always going to be danger in our job, you know that. Returning now or returning in another 6 months won't change this issue that you clearly have."

"What about Mary?"

"What about her?"

"You told Joanna that we'd have her for the weekend, remember?"

"Well of course I remember and that won't change, James for gods sake….Harry needs our help and we always help our Friends."

…

She moved into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for not talking this through with you first…but James please, we have to help him, help them. They'd do the same if it were us in trouble."

"I know, I know they would. Emma you only gave birth 3 weeks ago, what if it's too much?"

"Then I'll step back and let you handle things, I promise. I won't let this effect out family life, deal." She smiled.

"Okay….deal." He replied, placing a small kiss to her lips.

…

Harry walked into the Grid or what was left of it to find Roz and Malcolm going through cctv from the outside of Thames House.

"Well, have you managed to find anything?" Harry asked, appearing at their side.

"Nothing yet, the stills are very grainy and small bits of the video are missing, due to the explosion I suspect." Malcolm said.

"Can you retrieve any of it."

"I'll give it my best shot Harry."

"Good Chap."

"Harry." Roz spoke.

"Yes, what is it."

"I've arranged to go and see Jo's Mother, break the news to her."

"I should be the one to do that."

"You have enough on your plate, did you see M?"

"She's agreed to come on board, her entire Team are at our disposal."

"Well at least that's something I guess." She half smiled.

"When you two have finished here, get off home and get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He said, walking into his office.

…

Lucas entered the luxury apartment building and entered the lift, he pressed the bottom for the 2nd floor and waited for the door to open. He walked along the long corridor and came to a dark mahognay door and knocked twice. The door opened and Connie James was standing before him.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"Well you rushed out after the Police and Bomb Squad had finished, I was worried. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and allowed him in, closing the door behind him. He waited for her and promptly followed her through.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No I'm fine."

"Oh well, I don't mind drinking alone."

"Why did you take off….Connie?"

"I just wanted some peace, is that too much to ask."

"This wasn't anything to do with you."

"You don't know that Lucas."

"Oh come on, if anyone wanted to harm you, then why wait 10 months to make their move?"

"I don't know Lucas, maybe they hoped to throw me off my guard, who knows."

Lucas moved forward, he slowly brought his arms around Connie's waist….bringing her closer to his chest.

"Connie, Angelica Hayes is dead…she killed herself." He spoke softly into her ear.

She sat her glass down on the liquor cabinet before turning around in his arms and looked at him.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"Please don't."

He immediately released his arms from her as she took a step back and collected her glass and downed her Whiskey.

"Connie, you can't spend the rest of your life waiting for someone else to take a shot at you, to get their revenge on you for King. That part of your life is over, Davey King is dead, Angelica Hayes is dead. Anyone associated with Davey King is either dead or in Prison, don't let that man ruin your life, even after death."

"I just couldn't go through all that again Lucas." She said, quietly.

…

Whether she liked it or not, Lucas drew her in to a hug and she found herself quietly crying on his shoulder.

"Connie, you have to believe me, this isn't about you. If anyone had wanted to kill you, they wouldn't have blown up the grid. This was personal, I really feel it's someone who used to work for us."

"Who?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know…but we will find them."

He smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on her lips but she pulled back.

"Lucas, please don't."

"Why do you find it so hard to feel."

"I've had my guard up for far too long, a hazard of this job as I'm sure you'd agree."

"You know I care about you Connie."

"I do and I agreed to have dinner with you….one dinner and I did. Why can't you just leave it at that. You should be with someone like Roz, someone your own age. Just because it worked for James and M, doesn't mean it would work for us, I'm no M."

"I can't walk away from this Connie, I just can't. I don't know how to explain it, the Davey King mess made me realize how important you were, not just to me but to the Team. Even Roz got worried which I never thought would happen."

"I just don't know Lucas."

"Don't say no just yet, think about it….really think about it. Carpi Diem."

...

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

Harry Pearce walked up the steps to his house and turned the key before stepping inside. He went straight into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon from his work top. He took a glass from the top cabinet and poured a large glass. He walked through to his study and took a seat at his desk and switched on his laptop, he was about to go through some old colleague files, looking for anyone who may have a grudge against MI5. He heard is mobile ringing from outside, forgetting that he's left it in the hallway table. He walked through, leaving his laptop un attended to retrieve it. He was just about to answer it when an almighty bang rang through the house, causing Harry to be thrown against the door.

…

M rolled over when her mobile began to buzz beside her. She moved from James embrace as she leaned over to answer it.

"Tanner, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour Ma'am but I've just had a phone call from Ros Myers and I thought you'd like to be informed."

"What is it?"

"There's been an explosion at Harry Pearce's home, he's been taking to London's Old Royal."

"How bad is he?"

"We're unsure of that yet."

"Right, I'm going to head over there immediately. I want you and Eve to get in contact with Lucas North and Connie James, let them know what's happened."

"Very well Ma'am. We'll meet you at the Hospital."

M hung up the phone and slid out of bed, James felt her move away causing him to wake up.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep James." She spoke, softly.

He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, as he watched her get dressed.

"Emma, what the hell's going on. Is it Joanna, has something happened?"

"That was Bill on the phone, apparently someone just tried to blow up Harry Pearce."

"Jesus."

"I don't think Jesus had much to do with this one."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know yet, they've taken him to the Royal Hospital, Ros Myers is with him and I've got Bill and Eve contacting Lucas North and Connie James."

"Right, I'll get dressed."

"Wait, what no…you stay here."

"Emma, we're both a part of this remember."

M watched him as he grabbed his clothes from the chair and quickly got dressed.

"James, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Someone has to stay here with Ava."

"We'll take her to Joanna's."

"It's after 11pm, She and Simon will be in bed, not to mention Mary and Ethan. I'm not disturbing them at this time of night."

"Okay, then we'll take her with us."

"James I….."

"Look, we agreed that if you were going back to work then so was I. We were doing this together, that was the deal."

"Surely under the circumstances we could make a small exception."

"No…we can't."

"Oh alright fine, we'll take her with us. I'll go and get her ready."

James watched as she stormed off in a mood and knew he'd be in for it later.

…

Connie walked into her sitting room to see Lucas lying on her sofa, she knelt beside him and shook him awake.

"Lucas wake up."

"Huh, what is it, what's happened?"

"We need to go."

"Connie, what's going on?"

"I've just had a text from Bill Tanner at MI6, Harry's in the Hospital?"

"What happened?"

"Another explosion, at his house."

"Is he alright?"

"I've no idea."

She stood up and Lucas sat up and put his shirt on over his white t-shirt.

"Why didn't you go home after I went to bed?" She asked.

"Because despite my re-assurances that Angelica or King can't hurt you anymore, I know there's still that small fear you have and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh, well thank you."

She was just about to walk over to the coat stand when Lucas took hold of her wrist, stopping her. She stood frozen, waiting to see what he would do or say. She felt herself being lowered down onto the sofa beside him.

"Connie, I meant what I said earlier. I'm not giving up on this."

She turned to him and could see he wasn't lying to her. If there was one thing Lucas always was, it was honest.

"Lucas, I don't….."

She was cut off when Lucas leaned in and captured her lips, the kiss had been unexpected but the minute he did it, she found herself responding to him.

"This is the wrong time for this." She said, her tone a little quieter than she'd intended.

"I just want you to know I'm serious about this, I'm not playing games here Connie."

"No I don't think you are, come on….we should go."

"What about this?"

"Right now we need to go and make sure Harry's okay, let's just focus on that for now….okay." She smiled.

"Yeah….of course."

…

Bill and Eve were already at the Hospital with Ros and Malcolm. They were sitting quietly as Ros was busy yelling down her mobile at some poor desk clerk.

"I don't give a shit where you've got them or whose authorization you need. I want those cctv tapes brought to MI6 by 9am today or I'll make sure you're first in line t the job centre Monday morning, got it."

"Wow, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, would you." Eve whispered to Bill.

"She's worse than M."

Eve let out a small laugh but went quiet when Ros shot them both a death glare.

"Are we getting the tapes." Malcolm asked, coming to stand beside Ros.

"Put it this way, I think I made my point to the stupid cow on the phone and we….."

She stopped talking and looked up to see M and James walking down the corridor, James carrying Ava…trying to calm her down.

"Oh for god sake, what the hell now." Ros moaned.

"It's a baby." Malcolm stated.

"Well done Sherlock."

As M and James approached them, M extended her hand to Ros.

"Ms Myers, nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too."

"How is he?"

"The Doctors are still in with him, look….don't take this the wrong way but do you really think bringing your granddaughter down here at this time of night is a good idea, surely your Daughter could have taken her back."

"Ms Myers, this is Ava and she's not my granddaughter."

"Well who ever she…."

"She's my Daughter."

"I'm sorry, she's your what?"

"My Daughter….our Daughter." She said, motioning to James.

"Oh."

"M why don't we take a seat with Bill and Eve and wait for some news before we go any further huh." James said, guiding her away.

Ros stood open mouthed as Malcolm moved closer to her.

"You know how to put your foot in it, don't you?" He smirked.

"They have a kid, seriously. At her age how is that even possible."

"You know what, if I were you I wouldn't do anything to piss this woman off. She is after all offering her services to help us out, we need her now."

"I guess you're right, I just can't believe it. I swear to god the way Lucas keeps going on about Connie right now, if they turn out like these two then shoot me."

"You got it Myers." Malcolm laughed, as he went over to join the others.

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

Everyone was sitting in the waiting area for news of Harry, Ros was pacing back and forth waiting for confirmation of the cctv tapes. She kept glancing over at James and M as M did her best to console her Daughter. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Connie and Lucas walking towards them.

"It's about time you two got here." Ros stated.

"Yeah sorry." Lucas half smiled.

"What took you so long?"

"It is after midnight Ros, some people do sleep." Connie said, raising her voice.

She gave Ros a knowing look before going over to join the others. Lucas was about to follow when Ros stopped him and pulled him aside.

"What the hell's going on Lucas?"

"Well I'm not sure Ros but isn't that why we brought in MI6."

"What, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you….and her." She pointed I Connie's direction.

"Ros don't start."

"Were you at her place?"

"Alright, yeah I was."

"Jesus Lucas, are you mad?"

"Look, she left in a hurry earlier after the bomb squad left and I went round to make sure she was okay. The Woman's still convinced this has something to do with King."

"Well that's ridiculous, everyone and everything connected to King is gone."

"That's what I told her but she was still anxious about it, I stayed on her sofa."

"You slept there?"

"She was worried okay."

"No…no Lucas this is not okay, this is insane. She's twice your age for god sake and if you think you can have a relationship like M and James then you're mad, Connie isn't M."

"I know that, look I can't help the way I feel."

"You want to end up like them, with a baby."

"What, what are you on about?"

"Did you not notice the kid when you came in?"

"Well of course I did."

"Well it's not her Granddaughter, they had a kid together."

"Oh, wow…well good for them."

"What."

"Oh come on Ros, they love each other….loved each other enough to have a baby together, despite obvious issues. They're happy, I'm not saying that's gonna happen with Connie and I. Very unlikely actually but I can't help how I feel about her. Anyone would think you were jealous."

"Hardly, I just don't want you to get hurt or regret anything."

"I don't, the only problem I have is trying to get Connie to see that I'm being serious about my feelings, she thinks like you. I know you were pissed off when she said you were like her, but your attitudes and emotions are certainly the same."

"Lucas I…"

…

They all stopped talking when the Doctor attending to Harry suddenly approached them. M quickly handed Ava to James and went to stand beside Ros to hear the news.

"Ms Myers, I'm Dr Lyons…I've been attending to Mr Pearce."

He stood taking to M, assuming that she was Ros.

"She's not Ms Myers, I am." Ros said, angrily.

"Oh right I see, I just assumed…."

"Well you assumed wrong, how is he." Ros demanded.

"Well under the circumstances, he's very lucky. If he'd been in the room when the explosion happened then he wouldn't be here. He has minor cuts and bruised and his left arm is broken, he has a concussion so I'd like him to stay in overnight just as a precaution."

"I understand, can we see him."

"Well he really needs to rest but he would like to see one of you before you go."

"I'll see him." She said, getting ready to walk away.

"Well actually Ms Myers, he asked to speak to M." He asked, unsure if he'd got the name right.

"That's me, you're sure he asked for me."

"I'm sure, if you'd like to follow me."

Ros watched as M left with the Doctor and Malcolm could see she was ready to explode.

"Ros…"

"What the hell does he want to see her for."

"To give her information I assume."

"He could have told me."

"Why don't we go outside and get some air."

Ros allowed Malcolm to escort her outside and left the others to wait for M to return.

…

M entered Harry's room and Dr Lyons left them alone. She walked over to his bedside and took a seat in the chair beside him.

"Sorry about the time of night M."

"Oh don't worry about that." She smiled.

"But your Daughter."

"James is outside with her, don't worry…she's fast asleep, unaware of what's going on around her."

"Are the others alright?"

"They're fine Harry, a lot better now that they know you're okay."

"Ros…."

"She's fine, just anxious. I don't think she was happy that you wanted to see me and not her."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"What happened Harry?

"I'd just got home and had gone into my study, I'd just switched on my computer when my phone started ringing. I'd left it in the hall so I went out to answer it, if I'd stayed where I wouldn't be here now."

"It was a massive explosion, you're lucky to be alive."

"First the Grid and now me, what if it's me they're after?"

"Ros is apparently getting hold of the cctv from outside your place, hopefully we'll get something from the footage."

"I hope so…."

"Harry, is there anyone you can think off who would want to harm either you or MI5."

"We're not so different from MI6, we have enemies everywhere."

"Whoever this is knows where you live, I'm certain it's someone who's worked with you."

"It could be any number of people who have been removed from MI5, I just can't think right now."

"Well get some rest and we'll have a look at the tapes in the morning and hopefully we'll get something."

"The Doctor want's me here overnight."

"Yes he said, best place for you. I'll arrange for some protection for you while you're here."

"Thank you M, I'm glad your Team's on board."

"We'll find them Harry, I promise you that."

"Thanks M."

"Get some sleep, good night."

…

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Just for you Fingirl, seeing as you asked so nicely xx**

**Chapter 12**

…

Ros head shot up when she saw M approaching them. She got up from her seat, ready to go and see Harry.

"So you're done at last, does he want to see me now?"

"Actually Ros, he's resting. He's being kept in over-night and he said he'll be by the office tomorrow morning. As the Grid is in a bit of a mess at present, you'll all be using MI6 as a base."

"Your idea or Harry's?"

"Does it really matter, the fact is that we're joining forces and as our equipment is up and running….it makes perfect sense."

"Fair enough."

"Good, well it's late and I need to get Ava home. I shall see you all in the office tomorrow."

"Erm Ma'am….should I tell Mallory that you're returning to work?" Eve asked.

"Oh lets not bother Mallory with trivial things, he'll find out soon enough. Come on James, let's go."

James gave them all a smile goodbye before gently picking up Ava's carrycot and leaving with M.

"Well I guess if they're leaving then we should probably go to." Bill smiled.

"Yeah come on Ros, M said herself…Harry's sleeping. There's no point sticking around, there's nothing we can do here." Lucas said, approaching her.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on Ros, I'll drive you home." Malcolm smiled.

…

James threw the house keys on the table by the door while M took Ava upstairs. James followed her up a few moments later to find her placing their Daughter gently into her crib. M was leaning over stroking the side of her Daughter's face, James came up behind her and brought his arms around her waist.

"We tired her out." M whispered.

"That can't happen again, you know that."

"What?"

"Dragging our Daughter out in the middle of the night to go and attend to a bloody case."

She turned around in his arms and saw a hint of anger in his voice.

"Are we about to have a fight?" She asked.

"Well what do you expect when you…."

"Not in here." She whispered.

She released herself from James grasp and marched out of Ava's room, James following closely behind her and closing the nursery door. He followed her back downstairs to see her pacing in front of the tv.

"Well come on then, talk." She demanded.

"Look, I don't want to fight okay…I just don't think that dragging Ava out at such a stupid hour was the best idea and I….."

"We didn't have a bloody choice James, there was nobody available to take her."

"Then we need to start making arrangements with someone incase something like this ever happens again because I will not have our Daughter being dragged around from pillar to post when you bloody well feel like it."

"How dare you." She warned.

She walked away from him and headed over to her cabinet and poured herself a large brandy. James followed her movements and went to put a hand on her shoulder only to have her turn around at the touch and slap him hard across the face.

"Jesus Emma, what the hell…"

"Don't you ever accuse me of not caring about my Daughter…"

"Our Daughter."

"Our Daughter…..don't you dare."

They stood silently for a few moments, James suddenly feeling guilty about blaming her for everything. He watched as she took her drink and went to sit down on the sofa, he came to sit beside her as she downed the contents of her glass. He moved a little closer to her and brought his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his chest and allowing him to pull them both back into the sofa.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I was out of line with the things I said." He whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes you were…..I would never do anything to hurt Ava."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I screwed up with Joanna and Paul when they were young, I won't make that mistake this time around, I promise you that." She said quietly, as she looked at him.

He pulled her up a little further and kissed her passionately on the lips. She gave a small moan against his lips as she positioned herself on his lap and leaned down for another kiss.

"Shouldn't we be heading to bed." He smirked.

"That sounds like a very good idea." She giggled.

"Emma I…"

"We'll be quiet, we won't wake Ava."

"It's not me I'm worried about, you're the vocal one."

"Come on." She smiled, standing and taking hold of his hand.

…

Ros entered her flat an hour after leaving the Hospital. She took of her jacket and threw it onto the back of the chair before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge. She got a bottle opened from the drawer and ripped the top of the beer before throwing it onto the kitchen table and walking back threw to her sitting-room. She retrieved some files that she'd taken from the Grid and sat them down on her coffee table, she took a gulp of beer before picking up the first file and reading through it throughly….looking and hoping she'd find something in the her colleagues personal files.

…

Connie opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, feeling the sudden chill that filled the room. Lucas came up behind her, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to make a fire?" He asked.

"You don't mind?"

"Don't be silly."

He walked ahead of her and went over to the fire and started laying the logs on before lighting them. Connie was in the kitchen making 2 coffee's when he came to stand at the side of her, watching her every movement.

"That's the fire all set up for you."

"Thanks Lucas, I appreciate it."

She was stirring the coffee when Lucas hand came to rest on top of her's, stopping her action.

"Lucas, please don't…."

He moved from the side and came to stand behind her, his hand never leaving her's. Her breathing quickened when she felt his breath on the side of her neck and couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped her lips when he lay a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Lucas, we can't….we shouldn't…we….." She tried to explain, turning around in his arms.

She was cut off almost immediately when his lips found hers, she tried so very hard to pull away but the feeling of Lucas lips on hers and the passion he was providing wasn't causing her to think clearly.

"Please Connie, just tonight…if you don't feel the same in the morning then fine, I'll leave you alone but please….don't sent me away tonight."

…

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

**Fingirl, as requested. I couldn't leave you hanging too long lovelie xxx**

**Chapter 13**

…

Connie could feel herself being led backwards into her bedroom, as soon as the back of her legs hit the end of the bed, she pulled back.

"Lucas..you can't really want this?"

"Why do you say that, just because you're older….Connie I don't care about that stuff. I can't help the way I feel about you, I can't stop it. After everything we've all been through as a Team, what you've been through with King…surely even you can see that you have to take some chances in life."

"Of course I do..but I'm not young Lucas, my body isn't young…I don't."

"Okay stop, just stop. There is nothing you can say that will change the way I feel for you."

"You've gone mad Lucas, competely mad."

"I maybe mad but at this moment…here and now, I'm happy."

She watched as he smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her firmly, pulling her close to him.

…...

Ros was going over the employee files when there was a knock at her door. She sat her beer down and went to answer it immediately, when she opened the door she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw who it was.

"Adam." She smiled, softly.

"Hello Ros, aren't you going to invite me in."

She stepped aside as he walked in and waited for her to close the door. She turned to him and was brought into his arms for a hug. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Adam, what are you doing wanted out of this life…remember, for Wes."

"I know and that hasn't changed, he's with his Grandparents for a week and I saw on the news what had happened at Thames House and Harry….I had to come."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"How is Harry?"

"He'll survive, he broke his arm and a few cuts and bruises..other than that he's fine. You want a beer?"

"Please." He smiled.

He followed her through to her livingroom and sat down and waited for her to bring his beer, he saw the open files on the table and couldn't help but look them over. Ros smiled at him when she walked back through and saw what he was doing.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Old habits, why are you looking at personell?"

"Harry's almost certain it's someone who once worked for us, so I thought it couldn't do any harm to look over them, besides…that M woman seems to be taking charge."

"M?"

"The head of MI6, she was helpful during the Davey King fiasco."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. What happened to Connie…prison?"

"No, she's still with us."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not getting into the whole reason as to why she's still working for MI5, she is, we forgave her…we've moved on."

"So what's this M like then."

"Bossy, a pain in the arse actually but….Harry wants her involved and we have to obey."

"So the files…anyone jump out at you."

"Tom Quinn, Juliet Shaw and Tessa Phillips are the main suspects for me."

"Why?"

"They're the last 3 to leave under a cloud."

"You want my opinion?"

"Go on."

"Well I don't honsetly believe for a second that Tom Quinn would dream of killing innocent people, he'd never hurt Harry."

"And the other two."

"Juliet tried to kill you…didn't she and Tessa Phillips, well…I wouldn't trust that woman as far as I could throw her. She created phantom Agents for god sake and pocketed the money, if memory serves…she wasn't happy about being fired from MI5. She never liked Harry, she believed she should have been running the Grid..not Harry."

"So out of all of them, you think she could be the one."

"It's just a theroy but I'd bet money on it, not even Juliet could hurt Harry….there were always rumours about those two many years ago and if it's true, she wouldn't have the courage to kill him."

"Unlike she tried to do to me."

"Yeah."

Ros watched as Adam yawned and only then did she realise it was nearly 1am.

"You can take the couch tonight if you like, save you driving home."

"Thanks Ros, can I come with you tomorrow…to MI6."

"Oh I'm not sure, M wouldn't like it…..sure why not." She grinned.

…

James came out of the bathroom and slid into bed to see M deep in thought. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her to lean into him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Ros….she doesn't like me, does she."

"She just doesn't like the fact that you took over this case."

"Harry asked me too, what was I suppose to do…say no to a man who was nearly killed tonight."

"You know what she was like the first time we met her during the Connie James mess, it's just her nature."

"Well she better not start trying to undermine me or I swear to go she'll know about it. She's in my house now and she'll bloody well follow my orders or she can get out."

"Now that's the Emma we all know and love."

"Come on, we need to sleep….big day tomorrow."

She leaned down and kissed him before turning over and going to sleep.

...

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll be introducing some more of the Spooks cast throughout my story. First up is Adam Carter, if you haven't watched Spooks then get onto YouTube, you'll love it and Adam is played by Whitechapel/Silk star Rupert-Penry Jones ( yummy ) xx**

**Chapter 14**

…

M had been up a good hour before James finally emerged to find both M and Ava in the kitchen. He smiled as he watched the woman he loved and their child.

"You were up early." He said, as he walked in and kissed her.

"Yes well….a big day today, isn't it."

"Like you said, if Roz doesn't follow your orders, she can leave."

"You know, I would take such pride in throwing that woman out."

"By the end of this, you two might actually end up friends." He joked.

"That's not funny James, take over feeding Ava would you. I need to go and let Joanna know we'll be by before 9am."

"Sure."

He watched M leave before getting up and taking M's seat across from Ava and began feeding his Daughter.

They arrived at Joanna's just before 8.30am to find Joanna rushing around trying to get a hold of Mary.

"MARY….GET BACK HERE."

"NO….I.M NOT GOING."

"Hey you, you're supposed to be a good Girl for your Mummy." James smiled, picking her up as she tried to run past them.

"I am a good Girl…Granny says so."

"Yes you are my love." M smiled as she held Ava.

"Now, why won't you get your coat on huh?" James asked.

"I don't want to go to School, I want to stay here with Ava."

"Well Ava will still be here when you get home."

"She will."

"Of course and if you're a good Girl, your Granny and I will bring you back some of that nice white chocolate you like."

"Really…you promise?" She smiled.

"Only if your good and go and get ready for School."

James didn't need to say another word as Mary struggled out of his arms and ran upstairs to get her backpack and jacket.

"Mum, I think I may need to borrow this one for the morning rush." Joanna joked.

"You're more than welcome to him."

"Hey you, you'd be lost without me." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Aren't you two sweet." Joanna said as she looked on.

"We should really get going…now Joanna darling, you're sure it's okay for you to have Ava the rest of the week?"

"Mum, I already told you it was fine, stop worrying and besides…she's my baby Sister after all…wow, never thought I'd hear myself say that at my age."

"Darling you're a life saver, James we should really get going."

"Okay, let's go."

They were just heading down to the car when Joanna pulled M back for a few minutes.

"Mum…"

"What's wrong love."

"You are sure about returning to work aren't you?"

"Joanna love, I'm fine really and besides….Harry needs us."

"Just be careful Mum okay..remember, you have Ava now."

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight." M smiled, as she kissed her Daughter goodbye.

…

Ros and Adam were seated in M's office across from her desk as they waited patiently for M to arrive. Eve came in a few seconds later, just to keep an eye on the visitors.

"Sorry to interrupt but would you two like any tea…or coffee."

"I'm alright thank you." Adam smiled.

"I'm fine too, how much longer will she be?" Ros asked in her ususal low pissed-off tone.

"She shouldn't be much longer I'm sure."

"Fine..oh and you really don't need to keep popping in and out, we're not going to steal anything."

Eve nodded and backed out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

"Eve…"

"Oh Bill, hey?"

"Everything alright."

"Huh…oh fine, that Ros woman's here and she has someone with her."

"Oh, who?"

"I'm not sure who he is actually but I will say one thing, he's gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, careful…I might get jealous." He grinned.

"Oh Bill, you know you're the only man for me." She smiled as she kissed him.

They jumped apart when M and James suddenly made their presence know.

"Ma'am, sorry…we were just…"

"Really Eve it's fine, but try and keep it out of the office next time alright."

"Absolutely Ma'am, You should know that Ros Myers and a Gentleman are waiting in your office for you."

"What Gentleman?"

"I've no idea Ma'am, sorry but I didn't catch his name."

"I see, she still in a mood is she."

"She appears to be, yes Ma'am."

"Very well, thank you Eve."

…

James and M made their way into her office to find Ros and the mystery man waiting for her. She walked around to her desk, dumped her bags and took a seat. James stood beside her and cast a long look at Adam. Ros looked up to see the way both M and James were looking at Adam and gave a sigh.

"You turned bodyguard or something?" Ros stated, watching James.

"Never mind what James is doing Ros, who the bloody hell is this."

"This is Adam Carter."

"And is that supposed to mean something to me or what, how the bloody hell did he get into this building."

"Look, he came as my guest alright…"

"No Ros, it is not alright, you can't just bring every Tom, Dick or Har…or eh William into the building."

"Oh for god sake will you relax, Adam is an ex spook…"

"Hang on a second, we have reason to believe that someone who used to work for your department tried to kill Harry and may I remind you..killed Jo Portman and you bring a potential suspect into our Headquarters. One would assume you did a background check, make sure he was cleared to enter." James asked.

"I know Adam, very well and I can guarantee that he is not the one responsible for what happened."

"If I may interrupt." Adam asked.

"Go ahead Mr Carter." M said.

"Adam please….look, I am the last person who would consider doing anything to MI5, I loved that place, the people…the was for a long time….my life. I respect Harry more than anything and I would never dream of doing anything to cause him any hurt."

"And why should we believe you."

"Look, Adam didn't do this but we think we know who may have."

"You think…or you know."

"We have 2 sure fire suspects…both Women…"

"If you're about to tell me that this is just some stupid lovers tiff or something then I really…"

"No, these women, they worked for us and I believe both are more than capable or murder."

"You believe…?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Very well Ros, so who exactly are these two Women you've found."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
